User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Final Chapter - Chapter 4: Frantic
Frantic is the fourth and penulimate chapter in my eighteenth fanfiction, "The Final Chapter". This is the third chapter that I've made where I had to do research beforehand, after City of Beasts and the remastered version of Deathless. I had to know how something that happens at the end of the chapter would actually happen. This is a very sad chapter, everybody. The ending is very sad. If you want to cry, that's fine. No one here's gonna judge you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Frantic Harold and Van Helsing went to Harold's favorite tavern in Central Yharnam to have a drinking contest. They sat down at the bar, and Harold said the rules. Harold: So. We both drink a lot of alcohol. Whoever drinks more wins. If I win, you pay for my window. Van Helsing: If I win, you pay for your own window. Harold: Deal. Drinks are on me. Because I'm rich. Van Helsing: Let's get started. Harold ordered a lot of whiskey, and poured both of them a shot. Van Helsing spat it out, disgusted by the taste. He didn't want to drink anymore of it, so Harold drank the entire bottle, which took 20 shots for him to finish it. Harold won the first round. Harold: Is that the best you can do, Helsing? Van Helsing: It tasted bad. Harold: Round 2. Next, they each had to drink a large cup of beer. Whoever finished first wins. Helsing liked the taste, but was unable to drink as fast as Harold. It took Harold 10 seconds to finish the whole thing, and it took Helsing 23 seconds. Round two went to Harold. Harold: You disappoint me, Helsing. Van Helsing: You're too good. Harold: I know. Round 3. The final round was to drink as many shots of vodka as possible in under a minute. Once again, Helsing couldn't beat Harold. Harold was able to drink 45 shots, while Helsing was only able to drink 19. He was angry, but Harold patted him on the back. Harold: It's okay. You play a beautiful game, but sometimes, you still lose. Van Helsing: That's true. Harold: You're paying for my window. Van Helsing: I was going to pay for the window. It's your birthday. Harold: Thanks, mate. Harold kept drinking his vodka. Helsing noticed that Harold had leaned his cane against the bar, and was standing perfectly on both of his legs. Van Helsing: How are you standing without your cane? Harold looked at him, picked up his cane, and pulled the handle, revealing the blade concealed inside. Van Helsing: I want one of those. Harold: Get one, then. Harold ordered some wine, beer, vodka, and even some cranberry juice. He never seemed to get drunk, despite the amount of alcohol that he was consuming. He took off his hood at one point, and Helsing saw something disturbing. Van Helsing: Harold, are you aware that there's fur coming out of your ear? Harold: What color is it? Van Helsing: Uhhhhh... I think it's dark green-ish. Harold: Then I am aware of that. Van Helsing: Alright then. Harold: Why are we only talking about me? Van Helsing: What do you mean? Harold: Tell me about yourself. Van Helsing: I think I'm insane, I don't remember my first name, and I have the best hair. Harold cleared his throat, and pulled on a piece of his hair. Van Helsing: Okay, second best hair. Eleanor came into the bar, and snuck up on Harold. She grabbed both of Harold's arms, causing him to jump, and spilled his drink onto the bar. Eleanor: Happy birthday, Harold! Harold: Eleanor. Please don't do that to me again. I might have a heart attack. I'm getting too old. Eleanor: I'm sorry. Harold: The party starts in 20 minutes. Eleanor: I'm excited for the party. When the time came, the three of them went back to Harold's house for the party. Samantha, Pale, and Hajvarr arrived early. Henriett had made everybody a grand feast. She cooked all of Harold's favorite foods, like steak, rice, sausage, and even a chocolate cake. Harold ate more than anyone. He didn't touch his cake. He was about to, but he went to grab something near the fireplace first. He walked to the fireplace, and leaned with his left elbow against the wall. He put his left hand over his heart. He started grunting, clearly in pain. Henriett noticed that something was wrong. Henriett: Harold, what's wrong? He didn't respond. He was almost yelling now. Henriett got up and walked over to him. Before she was able to reach him, Harold passed out, and collapsed on the floor. Everyone got up, and ran over to Harold, hoping that he was okay. He was unconscious, and wasn't breathing. Pale left the house, and went to find a doctor. Harold just had a heart attack. Credits This chapter is really good. I hope that I am succeeding in making this a sad story. Tell me what you think in the comments. If you're wondering why I named this chapter "Frantic", check out this music video. That should easily answer that question. Category:Blog posts